<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roll Them Bones by fabulouswritingfanboyofdeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968728">Roll Them Bones</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouswritingfanboyofdeath/pseuds/fabulouswritingfanboyofdeath'>fabulouswritingfanboyofdeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halloween Tales in Auradon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Descendants (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>After Descendents 2, Bisexual Harry Hook, M/M, Minor Harry Hook/Uma, Nightmare Before Christmas References, United States of Auradon (Disney) Is Not Perfect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouswritingfanboyofdeath/pseuds/fabulouswritingfanboyofdeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hallow Skellington is the son of Jack and Sally of Halloween town. He goes to Auradon Prep with all the other good kids.<br/>However, he does not fit in with either the VKs or the good kids. He dresses like a VK with dark colors, however, he has never been on Santa's naughty list. He is too good to be bad and bad at being good.<br/>On Christmas Eve, new VKs come to Auradon Prep and two have plans for the Pumpkin Prince.</p><p>Updates every other day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hook/Original Male Character(s), past ben/oc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Halloween Tales in Auradon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An earful of Trouble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally made, on Wattpad, right before the third movie came out.</p><p>Hallow, Son of the pumpkin king, has to deal with not being human. When one is made of bones, dogs think he is a chew toy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was excited because of two reasons. One, new Villain kids are coming today and I might have a chance to make a friend. Two, it is Christmas Eve and I love talking to Santa Claus.</p><p>I got dressed in my normal outfit. Patchwork leather jacket, Black choker with the skeleton bow, ripped black pants, and leather boots. I looked in the mirror and I noticed something missing.</p><p>"Carlos! Your dog stole my ear again!!" I shouted as I stuck my head out the door.</p><p>"Sorry! Meet me in Evie's room and she can patch it up for you."</p><p>I could hear him scold his dog as I closed the door.</p><p>One problem with having a skeleton and a rag doll as parents. I am a bag of bones. Instead of flesh for skin, it is cloth. I can walk around without the skin but I don't want to scare everyone.</p><p>After I made sure that nothing else is missing, I walked out and headed to Evie's room.</p><p>"Hallow! I fixed up your ear good and new!" She said as soon as I walked in.</p><p>For someone, who's mother likes to hunt puppies, he can pull off the dejected puppy look well.</p><p>"Sorry again, I don't even know how he got into your room."</p><p>"At least it doesn't hurt when it goes missing so no harm was done!"</p><p>Because it was hard to reach part, Evie helped stitch the ear back on. She jumped when the door slammed open.</p><p>"The new kids are here!" Mal shouted as I yelped in pain.</p><p>"That hurts! Please get the needle out of my skull!" She pulled it out and I rubbed the area with the crack. "That is going to take a while to heal."</p><p>She kept on saying sorry the whole time we walked to the drop-off limo location. I rarely hang out with the VKs, mostly whenever Dude decides that I look like a giant walking treat or toy.</p><p>Every student was waiting there to see which Villain Kids are joining. I could not tell if they were scared of the VKs still or of me because they cleared a pathway so we could watch up close.</p><p>The limo drove up and the door opened. The first kid was wearing a black suit and he had greenish-yellow hair. I could hear whispers as people tried to guess who he is the son of.</p><p>Then, a girl with colored pigtails climbed out. She looked as colorful as the goody-two-shoes here.</p><p>"Dizzy!" Evie screamed and I think I am deaf in one ear now.</p><p>I saw a flash of red as the next boy climbed out. He had a smirk on his face as he looked around. He was wearing an eyeliner that made his blue eyes pop.</p><p>"Ben! Have you thought about joining the pirate's life yet?" Holy dam, I like his thick accent.</p><p>"The pirate life is not for me." King Ben told him.</p><p>"Too bad." He waved a hook as he spoke and I could not stop the laugh.</p><p>His hook had a wine cork in the tip and someone drew an angry face on it. He turned towards me and I saw a playful glint in his eyes. Before he had a chance to say anything. The last girl climbed out.</p><p>Everyone was shocked that Urma was allowed in the school. It has been less than a month since the boat incident. The four new students stayed silent as the rest of the students whispered around.</p><p>I decided to be the bigger person and welcome them to Auradon prep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Crawling Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hallow greets the new VK kids, Shadow plays a small prank and Harry questions who are the actual villains.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Welcome to Auradon Prep! I am Hallow Skellington." I said as I held out my hand to the first boy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, I am Shadow Boogie. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said as he took my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt something crawl across my hand as I realized who he is. I looked down and he had bugs coming out of his sleeves, crawling onto my hand, and I fell back screaming. I could hear everyone laughing around me. I quickly got up and bolted out of the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I am terrified of bugs. I freak whenever I see one and I was lucky that I didn't faint in front of everyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Prince of Halloween is a Scaredy Cat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I ran all the way deep into the forest so no one could hear me cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw, the pumpkin is all scared." I froze when I heard the voice behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is one person in school that calls me the pumpkin, Chad Charming. We have been enemies since we were little. He is one of the main reasons that I have to wear skin cloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go Away Chad, I don't want to play any of your games now."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Too late, I have a game for you already set up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before I had a chance to ask, I felt something hit me and then darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>**Harry Hook's POV**</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why did you do that? We are supposed to pretend to be nice. It is harder to get the trust we need to complete our plan." I asked Shadow before thinking something else. 'Why did no one help the poor kid? They just laughed.'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I just felt like it. The only reason that his father is not on the Isle is that his father chickened out of his plan. Besides, I think it still helped earn the students' trust."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone walked away from the limo, I decided to follow where that kid ran off to. A small dog ran past me sniffing at the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What are you searching for?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did not expect an answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Blond prince smelled like my favorite bone, so I am looking for it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I realized that this was the dog that Mal used to trick us. I followed him deep into the forest into a small clearing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something white shot out of the ground and both of us let out a scream. If that dog ever blabs about me screaming, I will murder and then eat it. My heart was still racing when I realized it was a skeleton hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog walked up to the hand and started sniffing at it. I jumped when he got smacked on the nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>'How is there a skeleton at school?' I thought and then it hit me. 'Skeleton? Skellington! That one kid is buried alive!'</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I quickly dove down and started digging around the hand. I stopped after a while and did something that I have never done before. Put down my hook and used both hands. The dog started helping and then it was easier when we freed the other hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We managed to get Hollow out and I noticed that his arm was bone up to his elbow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks for saving me." He was laying on his back next to the hole. "I would have missed Christmas if I had to unbury myself again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can I have a finger for saving you?" The dog asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Go away Dude, I am not a chew toy." The dog ran away. "My name is Hollow. What's yours?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Harry Hook," I told him as I picked up the hook.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>**Back to Hollow's POV**</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My arm was killing me. This is one of the days that I hate the magic in the skin cloth. Normally, I forgive and forget when Chad torments me. But this time I am mad for once. No one messes with me on my favorite holidays.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry followed behind me as I stormed up to the school. I found Chad talking to Fairy Godmother. I walked right up to him and punched him with the hand that still had cloth on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was for burying me and leaving me for dead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, now, Hollow. There is no reason for violence at this school. You cannot point fingers without physical proof." Fairy Godmother said while helping Chad up. "Cover up that hand. It is indecent to have it exposed."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't cover it up. Someone ripped the fabric off and it hurts."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I will fix it when I get back. This should stop the pain." She poked the fabric and the pain stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chad walked away and I saw Harry watching him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is he going to get punished for attacking Hallow?" He asked even though he sounded bored.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, they were just playing. Hallow tends to exaggerate things. I am sure that it was nothing bad." She responded and my jaw dropped. "I will be back in three weeks and until then, wear gloves."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked away as I picked up my jawbone and I was fuming on the inside. I turned my heel and walked to my room to take a bath. Harry followed behind me and I figured out why when I saw the second name on the door.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dirty Bones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They are shipmates without a ship, Harry wants to tickle some ivories, and Hallow has some hidden sass.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I guess we are shipmates!" Harry said as we walked into the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was about to comment that we were not on a boat, but I decided to let it sail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can unpack, I am going to get the dirt out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was holding a picture of the day that I got accepted into Auradon Prep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I heard stories but I didn't realize that your dad is an actual skeleton." I nodded my head. "Who is the second skeleton in the picture?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's me." His jaw dropped and I closed his mouth. "That is how I look at home. I am not allowed to show my true face here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least it is not as creepy as Shadow without his sack." He opened his mouth to explain and then paused for a second. "I will tell you later."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned and walked into my bathroom after grabbing some clothes. I am the only one that has their bathroom because I am a freak to everyone. I closed the door and took off my shirt. I started to unzip the back of the skin, but it got stuck. There was dirt clumped up down the zipper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sugar Honey Iced Tea!" I swore as I could not move it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you need help?" I heard his voice through the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, just don't freak out." He walked in and I was hiding my back from him. "The zipper in my back is stuck."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I turned around and I could see his surprised look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Strange but at least it is not bugs. I mean I got used to seeing the skeletal hand."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It felt weird because he was using the side of his hook to clear some of the dirt clumps. When he started on my lower back, my whole body shivered at the touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you okay?! Did I scratch you?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, I am just not used to anyone being this close."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was holding my hips and one side was cold and the other warm. I reached up and took off the top part of the cloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Can you please leave? I need to wash."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Okay!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face was as red as his jacket when he walked out. I finished getting undressed and tossed the clothes in the hamper. The skin cloth went into the small washer/dryer in the corner of the bathroom. Then I climbed into the shower.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>**Harry's POV**</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When I heard the shower turn on, I decided to focus on cleaning my hook. That shiver he had, almost had me diving for a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is so kind but there was full-on anger directed towards Chad Charming. It would be easy to convince him to help us. My thoughts got interrupted by his singing. It was able to flow between deep and light that almost made me fall asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The water stopped and he stuck his head out to look around. It was interesting to see his bone face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is it okay if I wait out here for the cloth to dry? You won't get creeped out?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was just bones with a towel wrapped around his waist. I could see the shape that went with the cloth. I wanted to hold his hips again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah, I don't mind it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ducked back in and I fell off the bed laughing at his outfit. He was wearing a zip-up hoodie that had a bone design on it. He zipped up the hoodie all the way and there was a skull design on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Here was a skeleton wearing a skeleton hoodie.<br/>"This is my 'pissed off at Fairy Godmother' outfit. She hates anything that is not like the rest of Auradon." He unzipped the hood as he spoke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is hilarious! Here I thought I was going to get a goody two shoes as a shipmate but you are way better."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at the ground and started rubbing the back of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." He stuck his head back into the bathroom and sighed loudly. "Screw it, I am going to the kitchen without it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was past dinner time, what would he need from the kitchen?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What for?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Making Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hallow makes cookies, a double gossip session happens, and a dark future is foretold.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Later on in this chapter:<br/>Italics are Ben and Hallow talking<br/>Bold is when Uma and Harry are talking</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>*Hollow's POV*</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"To make cookies for Sandy Claws!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gave me a look of shock and confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How old are you again?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The same age as you." I crossed my arms and held myself. "I stay up late to talk to Sandy just so I can hear about news from home."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I grabbed a small black bag, then I zipped up the hood and started to walk out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I gave up on Santa before. In my life, I only got gifts once. I'm just meant to be bad." He got up and stretched. "If you need me later, I am going to talk to my Captain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He followed me out the door and then we went our separate ways. As soon as I got to the kitchen, I got started making the cookies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I guess it still is a Christmas tradition with you." A voice said right behind me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good evening My king," I told Ben as I looked back at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulled me into a hug and I held his arms. I missed this feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**Harry's POV**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Urma was sitting outside by the lake as I walked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"At least with your roommate, you don't have to deal with singing," Urma said as I sat down.<br/>"However, I did find something interesting about your roommate."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was curious about what the gossips had on Hallow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*Third Person POV*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>" Ben liked the bag of bones before Mal. They dated shortly after they came to Auradon prep."</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hallow, do you ever miss the old days?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"No way! I could have stolen Ben from under Mal's nose this whole time?"</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sometimes, but I knew that we were not meant to be."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"I think you are a little too trigger happy for him."</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We could have changed everyone's minds about those who are different."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"I guess King Ben likes getting a little bone."</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You still can! It is meant to be you and Mal uniting all of our worlds together. You had true love's kiss to prove it."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"Very funny, their story is sad though. Even for me."</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I miss holding you like this. I was worried when you ran away crying earlier."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"Tell me!"</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"We can't anymore. At least not romantically. I can't let you lose everything just for me. It would physically break me."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"They were happy until Ben's father intervened in the relationship.-"</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't mind that it is not romantic. I just worry because you don't have anyone to help you after a vision."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"- He gave them a choice. Stay together and Hallow will get banished to the isle while Ben loses his title. Or break up and everything else stays the same."</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"You should leave before Fairy Godmother starts looking for you. She hates me and will not stop to try to have me banished again."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>"And they call us the villains?"</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good night. Don't forget to make your cookies for Harry. He might like them."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"I need to stop gossiping before I turn into one of them. Night."</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Good night Ben."</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>"Time to go pass out!"</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>**Hollow's POV**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After Ben left and the cookies were still baking. So I decided to start making dolls for the new VKs. I love making dolls and toys but most of the kids make fun of me because of it. Right as I was working on Harry's doll, something strange happened to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The doll started to move on its own and started tugging on its throat as if someone was choking it. I reached out to help the doll when bugs started crawling all over it. I dropped the doll and I could hear the echoing cries. The doll reached out, and right when I grabbed his hook, the doll burst into flames.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn't move until the timer went off. I ran to the oven and took out the cookies. When I looked back, the doll was perfectly fine on the ground. If I had a physical heart, it would have burst out by now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I worry about what the vision meant for Harry.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sandy Claws</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hallow talks to Santa, Harry overhears something fate changing, Hallow remembers a Christmas long ago.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**<strong><em>Hollow's POV</em></strong>**</p><p>I realized the biggest problem ever. I didn't have any wrapping paper for the gifts. I hope Sandy has some on him.</p><p>At this school, no student is allowed out of their room after dark. Except for me on Christmas. Sandy Claws left Christmas Town to talk to King Adam to allow me to stay up.</p><p>I was sitting by the fireplace with the cookie tray next to me. Then I heard his famous laugh.</p><p>"Sandy Claws!" I said as soon as he came down the chimney.</p><p>"How is my little helper doing this year? I was a little surprised when I saw your name flicker on the naughty list tonight."</p><p>"Sorry, Mr. Claws. I punched a bully instead of telling an adult."</p><p>He patted me on the head before pulling out wrapping paper.</p><p>"I had a feeling you will need this."</p><p>He filled up everyone's stocking and covered the tree with gifts as I worked.</p><p>"Is there any news from Mom and Dad?"</p><p>"They are still upset about the attempted banishing but Sally is worried about your visions."</p><p>"I had one tonight."</p><p>I explained the vision and he gave me a worried look.</p><p>"The strings of fate are wrapped around you and this school. Be careful, the world is not always kind to those pure of heart as you."</p><p>He left shortly after I finished with the gifts. He ate all the cookies that he could and took the rest for the trip home.</p><p>I walked quietly back into the room and noticed Harry asleep. He was curled upholding a plush version of his hook. I smiled when I realized where he got the hook from. I was only eight when I made it.</p><p>**<em>Flashback</em>**</p><p>After Halloween was over, I went over to Christmas Town to help out Sandy Claws. He has all the Halloween children help with the toys that are darker in style. Sandy calls them Goths and Villian children.</p><p>"Hallow, could you help Mrs. Claus? She is having trouble designing a toy for a child."<br/>I nodded my head and ran to the doll and teddy bear workshop.</p><p>"Hallow, I got a strange request from a parent for a special gift for their kid. Could you help me?" She said as she handed me a piece of paper.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Santa,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>My son still believes in you even though it is natural for him to be on the naughty list. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>He has been sleeping with a metal hook because he wants to be just like me. Could you make him a fake hook so I don't have to worry about him waking up with only one eye? I just worry for his safety and there are no toys on the Isle.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Signed,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Captain Hook</em>
</p><p>Mrs. Claws was having trouble holding the hook shape so she can see the cloth and fill it.</p><p>"Here, Mrs. Claws, you can borrow this."</p><p>I bent my middle finger to a hook and popped it off of my hand. Mrs. Claws carefully wrapped my finger in plastic before wrapping the cloth around it. I helped her stitch up the bears as she worked on the hook. Sandy Claws walked in after I put the black choker on the teddy bear.</p><p>"Did you finally figure out the puzzle?"</p><p>"I gave a helping hand!" I held up the hand with the missing finger. "It is a helping finger." Sandy gave his jolly laugh at my response.</p><p>"You can have your bone back now."</p><p>I popped it back on my hand as soon as she gave it back.</p><p>"Hallow, this little boy made it on the nice list for the first time in his life. Could you make him something of your style?"</p><p>"Yes, Mr. Claws."</p><p>I looked at Mr. Claws's special notes on every child. Then I saw a perfect idea.</p><p>**<em>Present time</em>**</p><p>I smiled at the memory and the fact that he still has it after all these years. There was a light ticking noise that sounded slightly off. I lifted his blanket slightly and noticed two things. One, he was shirtless and two, he was holding a green crocodile that was ticking.</p><p>The plush surprised me the most. He kept it this entire time. I gently took the croc out of his arms and brought it to my desk. Opening up the plush, I noticed the problem right away. Rusty gears, probably from forgetting to dry before climbing into bed. I cleaned the ones that I could and replaced the rest of the parts. Now, the plush was ticking just like it used to. I carefully set it next to his head and then I went to my bed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Prophecy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry remembers his mission and wonders if he should cause a mutiny with his crew.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>**Harry's POV**</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as I heard Santa call Hallow, pure of heart. I knew that he was the one in the prophecy. I am not sure that it was a good or bad thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*One week ago*</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Urma came back, after her plan failed, but she had a smile on her face. She summoned Shadow and me to a meeting when we got the notice. I was a little late to the meeting because I was trying to get Tick Tock to eat my hand. Still has not worked yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shadow, can you fill in Harry on the Prophecy that I found." She walked off to do the dishes.<br/>"This is a prophecy that everyone worries about but they don't believe it at the same time."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Candlelight fade from the shining Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <em>Evil reigns supreme as the Vile.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>The freedom of the Isle,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Rise of the Samhain and Evil,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Fall of Royalty and good.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>One small blade will decide fate.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Unless he can save the Heart of Pure before it is too late.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is the prophecy that was said right before my father was punished," Shadow said as he played with a loose thread on his skin sack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oogie Boogie was one of the first to try to break free from the Isle. He almost succeeded, however, he got caught as he was trying to get personal revenge. He almost killed a baby and now he cannot form anything outside the one bug in a jar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How did Urma find out about it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A few guards were whispering as they brought me here. They think that bringing kids from the Isle is going to taint the Pure princes and princesses." She said as she walked back in. "So, our main goal at this school is to find this 'Heart of Pure' and make it ours."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hate prophecies and something struck me as odd.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why does no one believe it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Because the stuck-ups don't like Halloween town and Queen Sally was the one to voice it."<br/>Halloween town, too good to be on the Isle but, too strange to be part of Auradon. I felt bad for them because they don't fit in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't wait to wipe the smirks off their faces," Shadow said as he yanked on the thread.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A beetle crawled out of the open hole in his finger and Urma put a glass cup over it to trap it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Shadow, keep your bugs in you. This is an eating establishment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry Captain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He is only an honorary member of the pirate crew because he is not allowed anywhere near water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Next time, I am crushing the bug."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lifted the glass and the beetle crawled back into him. It was gross that he was just a bunch of bugs in a human-shaped sack. I walked in on him cleaning himself and I had no appetite for a week. Nothing like watching someone lightly scrub a bunch of bugs with a toothbrush to make you regret eating.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*<em>*Present Time*</em>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The thoughts that are in my head are different than what I should think. The Isle doesn't date but I think I should change that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I woke up from the memory and heard some light noises. I opened one eye and noticed someone working on the desk. Then, I noticed two things. It was Hallow and he was naked or just shirtless. Second, he was messing with my little Tick Tock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was focused and didn't notice me sit up. He was delicate with the mechanics and it looked like he worked on Tick Tock before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His skeletal fingers were like tweezers with thin gears. My brain started to think of wanting to hold those graceful hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I jumped when I started to hear the familiar ticking noise just like the original Tick Tock. He got up and I saw that he is nothing but bone right now. I pretended to be asleep as I heard his footsteps get close to me. I felt a weight next to my head then the footsteps left. I opened one eye and saw Tick Tock right next to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I care for this toy because Tick Tock and my sleep hook are the only gifts I got from Santa. I fell back asleep to the calm noises of the ticking clock.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The two boys get a nightmare</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>**<b>Hallow<em>'s POV</em></b>**</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ragdoll, come with me and we can change the world." A voice called to me in the darkness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I walked towards the sound and I started to feel warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hollow! Don't go with him! He is planning on corrupting you!" The new voice made me stop walking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about that voice pulled me away from the other one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why would you go back to him? He betrayed you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I froze and that was when I felt something moving up my legs and I tried to move when I realized it was thousands of bug legs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Get off of me." I could barely speak out of fear.<br/>I could feel them crawling inside my skin cloth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <span>**Harry's POV**</span>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I felt things crawling around me and I felt like gagging. If I opened my mouth to barf, I would be leaving an opening for whatever that was crawling to come inside me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then a bright burning light caused me to see the bugs before they burned off of me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone came up to me, they had a black robe and a jack o'lantern head. Flames were coming out of the open holes that were his face. I should be terrified but the figure was otherworldly beautiful to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"<em>Why did you break me? Why target me out of all the students?"</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was confused at what the beautiful figure was talking about. Then I felt skeleton figures wrap around my throat and started to choke me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My eyesight grew dark and I forced myself to blink. I sat up and noticed that Hallow was tossing and turning in his bed. I can't tell if he is asleep because he doesn't have eyelids.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are dreaming. Please wake up."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He made a sound, like the opening of a crypt, and sat up. Something was making his eyes glow as if there was a fire within him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Might be a nightmare?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Bugs." That was the only word he said before shivering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We stayed close to each other until he calmed down and then we both fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Christmas Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Its Christmas!! Uma's crew start their plan to take over the prophecy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**<strong>Hollow's POV</strong>**</p>
<p>I got up and was about to bolt out of the room until I remembered that I'm just bones. Harry was still passed out and wrapped around me. I quickly got dressed and zipped up the skin cloth. One of my arms was still bone from the giant tear.</p>
<p>I grabbed my hoodie and then made sure that my bony hand was hidden from view.</p>
<p>"Harry! Wake up! It's Christmas morning!"<br/>I was shaking him lightly and then he grabbed my arm and pulled me on top of him.</p>
<p>"Screw waking up early. Dreams are a better gift than Christmas morning."</p>
<p>I tried to escape his hold but he slowly started to tighten. One arm was wrapped around my waist and the other across my back.</p>
<p>"I made you something and I want to see if you like it."</p>
<p>That perked him up and he got up with me on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I want to see! Point it out to me!" He said as he walked out of the room.</p>
<p>"The only thing I can point out from this view is the curves in your booty!"</p>
<p>It was a nice view to stare at. I noticed everyone staring as we walked by. Urma looked annoyed and Shadow looked curious as we came by. He set me down right next to the tree and I quickly grabbed the wrapped presents.</p>
<p>"Give me mine!" He reminded me of a young kid as he begged me. I handed his present before giving Urma and Shadow their present.</p>
<p>I gave Evie Dizty's present because she was still sleeping. Then I got tackled from behind and Harry lifted me.</p>
<p>"Harry! Put me down!"</p>
<p>"I love this gift." He had an insane look in his eyes as he spoke.</p>
<p>"I see that you are getting close to him," Uma said to Harry as I tried to get free.</p>
<p>"Cute touches." Shadow was poking the fake bugs that were sticking out of his doll's sleeve. "I wish my bugs were as big in proportion as this."</p>
<p>Uma opened her gift and she was surprised. It was her in the coronation dress.</p>
<p>"Pull on the ribbon in the back," I told her and she followed my instructions.</p>
<p>The legs pulled into her skirt and tentacles came out. She had a small smile on her face as she looked the doll over.</p>
<p>"You made this for me?"</p>
<p>"Yep! I wanted everyone to feel welcomed here and I know that a lot of people can be rude. If the doll needs any fixing, let me know."</p>
<p>When Harry finally let me down, I ran back to the tree to look for my presents. Santa got me refills for my toy-making kits, and my parents got me handstitched leather fingerless gloves.</p>
<p>
  <strong>**Harry's POV**</strong>
</p>
<p>After Hallow walked away, I dragged Uma and Shadow away from everyone.</p>
<p>"The heart of pure is not a hidden item here. It is a person here!"</p>
<p>"How did you find this out?" Uma asked me.</p>
<p>"Last night, I was sneaking about and overheard Hallow talking to Santa Claus. Santa referred to Hallow as a pure-hearted person. No one has been known as that since our parents' time."</p>
<p>"That might it easier for me then," Shadow said as a spider crawled out of his sleeve. "This little gal can make anyone fall under my control as long as she has a few bits of the web on them. They will listen to only me after that."</p>
<p>I know that this plan will save the isle but something about the look on his face worried me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Classes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hallow hates the classes at Auradon and questions why he is not deemed worthy of the Good title.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*<b>Hollow's POV</b>*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Classes here are so annoying. Nothing about scaring people or the holidays. it is like they take the holidays for granted. They just want to talk about being good but that is all it is to them, just talk. They think that they are automatically good just because they were not born on the Isle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I always try to be the last one to leave the class because it is always harder to heal my bones when I am away from Halloween Town for too long. I watched people leave the classroom and then I got up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I heard that Fairy Godmother didn't believe you," Chad whispered in my ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I jerked away from him and fell to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why do you have to torment me? Just attempt to get a girl like you normally do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I should have kept my mouth shut. He lifted his arm to swing at me. I curled up and blocked my face. The punch never reached me as I heard a thick accent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Now, now lad. We don't behave like that on the Isle, so it is a surprise seeing a good boy like you acting like this."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I looked up and saw Harry holding Chad's fist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Have you seen how this freak looks? He can't even feel this pain."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stick and stones may break my bones, but words will leave scars on me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aye, I have seen him. He looks like a person."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chad shook off Harry's hand and walked out. Then Harry held out his hand to me. I took his hand and then I realized that I used the bone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to pull my hand away but he held my hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your bones are so warm. I expected them to be cold."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are not terrified from touching the bone?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nah, they are interesting."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A bell went off echoing in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, We have to go to remedial kindness class! Come on!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We ran together to the class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why are you heading there too?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I have to be the teaching assistant for that class. Because I don't understand how to be good as everyone else."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Harry gave me a look as if I was insane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You don't understand how to be good?" He repeated slowly. "You, Santa's little helper."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just nodded my head as we walked in. Harry sat down in between Uma and Shadow, then I stood next to Jane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Since my mom is busy right now. I am your sub. My name is Jane and my assistant is Hallow here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I made sure to wave my normal-looking hand to the class.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"This class is boring, but it is a requirement to stay in Auradon," I told them as Jane got ready. "Just chose the boring answer and you pass."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hallow, that is not good advice for them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rolled my eyes as the class laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Also, as visitation day is coming up. If you wish to speak to anyone from the Isle. Let me or Jane know at the end of class."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She started teaching and I started to fall asleep. I hate this class so much. The bell rang and everyone left while I lifted my face off of the teacher's desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are not a good role model for them," Jane said as she removed the paper that was stuck on my face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The only reason that I have been the TA is that your mother hates me."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That is not true, she must think that you are the best example of being good!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I waved my bony hand and I saw her face pale at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Your mother will not be happy until the day that I am fleshy like everyone else."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"She does like everything to go her way. She dislikes anyone who uses magic anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I nodded my head because she gets mad at Mal who uses magic as much as she breaths.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"On visitation day, do you want me to work the computer?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Could you? I know you use it after them."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, I don't mind. Who are the ones using it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Just Harry."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Visitation Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry gets to video chat with his family and then Hallow gets to speak to his parents</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**Harry's POV**</strong>
</p>
<p>I was happy and curious about today. I had to go to the stupid classroom to video chat with my family. I miss them even though I hide it. But I was curious to meet Hollow's parents here.</p>
<p>"I will set up the connection for you," Hallow said as I walked in. "Hello, Mr. Hook, can you hear me?"</p>
<p>"Yes lad, but I only see the pitch-black abyss." Hallow leaned over to fix the cords and I got a full view of the booty. "Now, I can see my little boy and he has his eyes on some treasure."</p>
<p>"Father!" I shouted at him as Hallow quickly turned around.</p>
<p>I could tell that he was blushing by the glow of his orange eyes.</p>
<p>"You do realize how hard it is to tease you when you are no longer on the Isle."</p>
<p>"Harry! I have been feeding Tick Tock Hand shaped bread for you." My sister, Harriet, shouted as she popped up on the screen. "If you come back, maybe he will finally eat you?"</p>
<p>Hallow started laughing and had to walk out until he calmed down.</p>
<p>"Dad, what would you do if you want to steal a treasure but it might cause a mutiny with your crew?" I asked him.</p>
<p>"Lad, that is a hard question that only you can answer. Does it involve the boy that just walked out?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Uma and Shadow want to use him to destroy the barrier. But, something in me wants to protect him from their plan."</p>
<p>"As much as I wish to sail the seas again. I do not want to at the cost of someone's life. It is your crew, not mine."</p>
<p>Hallow came back and Harriet waved at him.</p>
<p>"Are you made out of bugs like Shadow? I can see the stitching from here?"</p>
<p>"No, I am pure bone under here." He waved the bony hand as proof.</p>
<p>"Cool!"</p>
<p>"Oh, before you end the call, Gil says that he hates his job but don't tell Uma."</p>
<p>He hung up the phone as I started laughing.</p>
<p>"Sorry for keeping you away from your parents. You can go out and see them."</p>
<p>"I have to use the computer to contact them. They are banned from leaving Halloween Town because of my mistake. Halloween Town has the same barrier as the Isle."</p>
<p>I pulled him into a hug and he felt as confused as I was at hugging.</p>
<p>
  <strong>**Hollow's POV**</strong>
</p>
<p>His chest was firm and soft at the same time. I wrapped my arms around him. Only one other person at Auradon has ever hugged me.</p>
<p>"You loving someone is never a mistake. They made a mistake trying to force people into their flawed image." He pulled away and gave a normal smile. "Your eyes glow like a fire when you blush. I think that is better than other people's red cheeks."</p>
<p>I never realized that before about my eyes. I wonder if they do that without the skin cloth on. He pulled away from the hug and walked out.</p>
<p>"Hi mom, hi dad," I said as soon as they answered.</p>
<p>"Is it visitation time again?" My dad asked as Dr. Finklestein worked in the background.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I am still sorry that everyone is trapped there."</p>
<p>"Sweetheart, no one blames you for what happened. I am still worried for your safety."</p>
<p>"Also, Auradon is very boring! They don't even have Head hockey."</p>
<p>I couldn't stop the laughter as Dad explained just how plain Auradon is.<br/>I spent the rest of the call, talking about the plans for next Halloween.</p>
<p>"Did you find someone new or do I have to make someone again." Dr. Finklestein said out of nowhere and Dad fell laughing.</p>
<p>"No thank you, Doctor. I think I did find someone but I want to wait until I am ready."</p>
<p>"One still suffers from a broken heart but does not have a heart. Interesting."</p>
<p>Oh great, I am one of the Doctor's experiments now. They hung up the call and I started to put everything away</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Musical Week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As classic with most disney movies, there was a singing chapter<br/>Songs tied to this chapter:<br/>Heaven's Light - The Hunchback of Notre Dame<br/>A Part of your World - The little mermaid<br/>A whole new world - Aladdin<br/>I won't say I'm in love Mix - Thomas Sanders</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**Hollow's POV**</strong>
</p><p>"Harry! Guess what?"</p><p>A week later, they got notified about a ball next month. Which means it is time for my entertainment.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Time to watch people embarrass themselves."</p><p>I grabbed his non-hook hand and dragged him up to the balcony facing the courtyard. There were already some people there.</p><p>"Hallow! Lad! Welcome back!" Finn, son of Merida waved over.</p><p>"What is this?" Harry asked as he looked at our setup.</p><p>There were chairs and popcorn ready to stare over the courtyard.</p><p>"We laugh at what is nicknamed Musical week." Hardy, son of Eugene and Repunzel, said as he sat down.</p><p>"Many students try to win dates to the ball using singing and dance numbers," I told Harry before looking around. "Where is Beau?"</p><p>Beau is the son of Quasimodo. He is half blind and his eyes look like one brown and one blue.</p><p>"He is victim number one!" Finn shouted as he looked over the edge.</p><p>Everyone ran to the edge to watch.</p><p>"I know that person! Audrey! She is Uma's roommate!"</p><p>"She is going to chew him up and spit him out!" I said as I left the group and started running to Beau.</p><p>I heard laughter and ran faster. Beau was on his knees and Audrey walked away.</p><p>"She called me a mismatched freak." He told me as I caught up to him.</p><p>"She was not for you. I can tell, puppy."</p><p>The misfits' pet name for Beau is Puppy because his mismatched eyes are like a husky.</p><p>"Are you using your abilities again?"</p><p>"Yes and no." I noticed someone standing behind a tree watching Beau. "If you are here to be nice, then come on over."</p><p>Ivan, son of Elsa walked over and he was blushing. I started singing to help Beau's nerves.</p><p>
  <em>(Heaven's Light Starts playing)</em>
</p><p>They calmed down and I left as they started singing to each other. I came back up and the group pretended to wipe their eyes.</p><p>"The Pumpkin Prince is someone's guardian angel," Finn said while laughing.</p><p>"Someone had to save Puppy from the cruel princess."</p><p>
  <strong>**Harry's POV**</strong>
</p><p>When he came back up, he was like a knight coming back from stopping the villains. His eyes were glowing and he had a smile that shone a bright light. He was beautiful to me.</p><p>"Good luck, he hasn't opened his heart for himself in a long time," Hardy whispered to me as I watched Hallow go to the edge to watch more singing.</p><p>"Why did King Adam destroy such a pure soul? Doesn't sound really good guy material to me."</p><p>"Look at our group. Finn hates the idea of royalty and they hate his mother for fighting the ideas of tradition. I learned to be a thief from my father and that is a Villain trait to them. Beau is not beautiful to them because he has a flaw but his gardens are gorgeous."</p><p>"You go Gem!" Hallow shouted as we heard more singing.</p><p>I walked over and saw two guys trying to go after one girl.</p><p>
  <em>(A part of your World &amp; A whole new World start playing)</em>
</p><p>"Who will win for Siren(Ariel/Eric's second daughter)'s heart? Our Gem(Aladdin/Jasmine) or little Artemis(Milo/Kida). Taking bets now," Hardy said while holding a coin purse.</p><p>
  <em>(I won't say I'm in Love mix by Thomas Sanders start playing)</em>
</p><p>"I have a feeling that it is both. She will choose both." Hallow said right before they all hugged and kisses.</p><p>"I hate your abilities sometimes," Hardy told Hallow.</p><p>"Took the words right out of my mouth," Hallow told him. "I hate my abilities too. Takes the suspense out of everything."</p><p>We continued to watch more singing until it started to get dark. I walked ahead because I wanted to talk to Uma.</p><p>
  <strong>**Hollow's POV**</strong>
</p><p>We started to separate and I decided to take a walk around the school to cool my emotions. If I go into my room right now, I might sing to Harry.</p><p>"Little rag doll all by himself." Someone whispered behind me.</p><p>I turned around and saw it was Shadow.</p><p>"Good evening Shadow."</p><p>
  <em>(Trust In Me starts playing)</em>
</p><p>He started singing and something about the song was making me lose control of my body. He pulled me into a dance and my body followed.</p><p>Then I blinked and he was gone. I was confused as an echo of his touch was all around me. Then I headed to my room to rest.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hallow asks Harry out, Harry gives him a cute nickname, and Hallow goes to relax.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> **Hollow's POV** </b>
</p><p>Harry was on his bed and I decided to follow my feelings instead of my better judgment.</p><p>"Harry, would you like to go to the ball with me?" He fell off the bed and I rushed to catch him. "Sorry!"</p><p>He grabbed my arms and pulled me to the floor.</p><p>"I have one request. If we go to the ball, can we cause a little bit of chaos?" I nodded my head and he kissed my cheek. "Hook has your tongue?"</p><p>I decided to hide my eyes so he couldn't see me blush. He laughed as he pulled my hands away.</p><p>"I look like a jack o'lantern"</p><p>"A princely Jack o'lantern."</p><p>He kept me close that night and as I dreamt, I had mixed feelings about something. I felt that I was meant to be in his arms but I had a bad feeling of a broken soul. Echoes of the doll's vision flashed in my head.</p><p>
  <b> **Harry's POV** </b>
</p><p>I like Hallow. Something about him makes me forget that he is a hero's kid and I am a villain's kid. He can smile and help spread the smile no matter how bad it gets.</p><p>I said yes to him so that he can be happy before Shadow does his plan. Because he might lose his smile after that.</p><p>As he was sleeping, I was lightly brushing his cheekbone with my thumb. I cannot see the monster that everyone else sees. But I could just be crazy. I noticed that he seems much more relaxed whenever he doesn't wear the skin cloth. The first thing I am doing when the villains take over is making sure he only wears the cloth if he wants to.</p><p>I felt his grip tighten around my waist and he started whimpering in his sleep.</p><p>"Ivory. Wake up." I whispered to him until he woke up.</p><p>His eye holes were glowing orange as he looked at me.</p><p>"What did you call me?"</p><p>"Ivory, because your bones are shiny as ivory." He started laughing at my response.</p><p>"Ivory is bone, silly."</p><p>"Why do your eyes glow as if there is a fire inside of your bones?"</p><p>He gave me a look that reminded me of someone blinking in confusion if he had eyelids.</p><p>"The fire of Samhain resides in all the Pumpkin Royalty. It is passed down from firstborn to firstborn." I felt a chill down my spine when he said the name 'Samhain'. "I am not skilled with it as my father, but for the most part, it means that I am flameproof."</p><p>He held up his hand and the tips of his bony fingers caught on fire. He put out just as quickly.</p><p>"Just how hot are the flames?"</p><p>"Hot enough to burn away any spell. As long as Halloween is alive. I stay alive."</p><p>
  <b> **Hollow's POV** </b>
</p><p>A week later, I had some things I needed to do to relax. I was still uneasy about this feeling I have. So I snuck into the gym to stretch out my bones. Normally, I only practice during the summer.</p><p>I was quietly singing a melody as I danced by myself across the gym floor.</p><p>"For a skeleton, you dance like a spirit," Shadow said as I stopped dancing.</p><p>"Thank you. I was not expecting anyone to be awake right now."</p><p>"You are right, no one else is awake and you should be <em>asleep.</em>"</p><p>At that last word, the world tilted and went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Scavenger hunts & Broken Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hallow goes missing and Harry has to pick up the pieces, literally. Uma tricks Harry into following her plan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> **Harry's POV** </b>
</p><p>Hallow said he was coming back in a half-hour. He has been gone for three hours. I didn't want to worry but something was bugging me. So I snuck out of the room to look for him. I wish he would have told me where he was going first. That was when I saw his leg next to the entrance to the gym.</p><p>I ran down the hallway with the leg and then it started kicking. I followed the direction of the kicks and found his other leg.</p><p>"Please be alive, Hallow. Please." I said to myself.</p><p>I found his arms as I headed outside. The last part of his body was tied to a chair outside. His head was facing down and he was still. I was terrified that he might be dead completely. I ran to him and cut through the ropes.</p><p>"Hallow? Can you hear me?"</p><p>"I want to go home. I hate Auradon."</p><p>His body was shaking as if he was crying but he has no tear ducts.</p><p>"Who did this to you?" I asked as I put his limbs back on.</p><p>"Chad. I was dancing in the gym then I was talking to someone and I blacked out. I can't remember who i was talking to. When I woke up, he was laughing at me as he was taking me apart."</p><p>I took off my jacket and wrapped it around his body. He was just so broken from the bullying. I picked him up and he wrapped his arms around my neck.</p><p>"Please don't go home. Auradon will be boring without your shine."</p><p>"I don't think I can handle anything more."</p><p>
  <b> **Hallow's POV** </b>
</p><p>I lost my spark. I didn't want to leave my room. Harry was worried about me but I couldn't go back to my normal self. After three days, I decided to finally leave my room after putting on the skin cloth.</p><p>That was the worse decision I have ever made. I opened my door right when Uma and Harry kissed right in front of me. She was smiling and he was shocked as he looked at me.</p><p>I pushed them aside and stormed away. I need to be away from Auradon for a while.</p><p>
  <b> **Harry's POV** </b>
</p><p>I pushed Uma after Hallow stormed off.</p><p>"Uma, what was that for?"</p><p>"To break the barrier, we have to get him emotional enough to use his abilities." She started poking my chest. "You forgot the reason we were here for and that was also your punishment. I am your captain and you listen to my orders."</p><p>"Your orders were to destroy someone innocent from the inside to get what you want. Things like that got our parents locked up in the first place!" I turned away from her and stormed off. "Maybe it is time for a new captain. One that thinks about the whole crew."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Check out My story "Book of Bone", it has pictures of how I designed Hallow and Shadow!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Brain Wash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hallow falls under Shadows's spell, and Harry gets Ben's help.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**Hollow's POV**</strong>
</p><p>I ran until I slammed into a wall, actually a person.</p><p>"Sorry!" I said as I tried to move around the person.</p><p>"Well, well, well, what have we here? What got the poor ragdoll upset?" Shadow said as he stopped me.</p><p>Part of me was warning to run away but something was stopping me.</p><p>"Please let me go."</p><p>"I got a better idea, <em>come with me</em>." My legs obeyed his command.</p><p>"How are you doing this?"</p><p>He kept on walking until we went outside and reached a clearing. He had a stack of clothes on a table and a circle of candles around the area.</p><p>"I implanted a little friend of mine a while back and webs have mixed with your bones. I can control all of you."</p><p>I tried to fight the commands but nothing was moving my way.</p><p>"You will regret this!"</p><p>"Why? No one will come to save you. The school hates you. Ben has Mal now. Even Harry has Uma even though he pretended to like you." Every line felt like a stab in my chest. Then I felt something start to burn within me. He whispered a command before turning around. I got dressed in long black robes and took off the skin cloth.</p><p>"<em>Summon the spirit of Samhain within you and burn away Auradon and the barriers."</em></p><p>The part of me that wanted to fight him was gone and all that was left was pain and hatred.</p><p>
  <strong>**Harry's POV**</strong>
</p><p>Shadow was not in his room and I was worried that their plans would be tonight.</p><p>"Harry! You should stop running in the hallways. You might get hurt!" Ben said as I passed him.</p><p>"Busy, don't care right now. Need to stop the plan and save Hallow."</p><p>He started running next to me and. I explained everything. We got outside as a large pillar of orange flames shot out of the forest. The school started to light up as people started panicking. We ran to the forest to get to the source.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Hotter and Hotter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Harry and Ben vs Shadow and Possessed Hallow</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> **Harry's POV** </b>
</p><p>It was bad that we knew where to go because of Shadow's loud laughter. We stopped as we entered the clearing. Hallow's body had completely changed. He was wearing a dark robe and his head had a transparent jack o'lantern over it. Flames were coming out of his mouth and eyes.</p><p>"Is it a bad time to say he looks beautiful like that?" I said as soon as they spot us.</p><p>"I got Shadow, can you try to talk sense into Hallow?" Ben asked as he pulled out his sword.</p><p>"I can't even talk sense into myself!" I shouted as he ran off.</p><p>I turned to Hallow and he faded away. I quickly turned around as he grabbed my throat.</p><p>"<em>Why did you betray me like that? Was I just a plaything for you?" </em>His voice echoed as he spoke.</p><p>"You sound sexy with your voice like that." I tried to say as he tightens his grip on my neck.</p><p>"Hallow! Destroy the magic barriers!" Shadow shouted. "Just ignore him until you finish your job!"</p><p>He tossed me and the gust blew out all the candles in the clearing.</p><p>"Candlelight fades from shining good," I whispered to myself as I tried to remember the prophecy. "One small blade will decide the fate."</p><p>I looked up as Hallow glided towards the isle. I ran up to him as I watched the barrier start to crack.</p><p>I could stop right now to save the Isle and lose Hallow. If I continue, I will lose the Isle but save Hallow.</p><p>I saw the spider on the base of his neck and I made my choice. I ran up to him and struck down with my hook. The spider ripped in half and he stopped the flames.</p><p>"Hallow?"</p><p>He slowly turned towards me, he was still in spirit form.</p><p>"<em>Why did you play with my feelings like that?" </em>His voice sounded choked with emotion under the echoes.</p><p>"I didn't play with your emotions. I do care about you. Shadow used Uma to get you emotional. I was talking to her because I found out that Shadow gave you to Chad to tear apart."</p><p>"<em>I'm just tired of falling for someone and losing them to someone else."</em></p><p>The flames started to dim and he started to fade to normal. He still had his eyes glowing brightly as everything disappeared.</p><p>"You are not going to lose me. I will always be yours."</p><p>I caressed his cheek and he leaned into my touch. We got closer and closer until our mouths almost touched.</p><p>"I had to fight and you two are being romantic?" Ben said and we broke apart without even having a chance to kiss.</p><p>Shadow was tied up next to Ben and he was pretending to gag. The shock made the flames die out on Hallow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone gets punished for the events</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b> **Hallow's POV** </b>
</p><p>King Adam locked me in a cell as soon as the guards came. He was sending all of the new VKs back to the Isle. Ben managed to wiggle one last meeting for me and Harry. He skipped out on the ball just to make sure we could say goodbye to each other.</p><p>"How long do you have to stay in here?" Harry asked as he sat across the bars.</p><p>"Unless he changes his mind. Forever. I am deemed too dangerous to be in Auradon and it would be bad if I go to the Isle." I pulled out something that I got for him. "Keep this with you. That way you know if I am safe."</p><p>He looked at the small white object.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>"One of my ribs. The left one on the very bottom."</p><p>He took off a piece of jewelry.</p><p>"It is not a literal part of me but I want you to have it. I promise you that I will find a way to get you free without getting you into worse trouble."</p><p>It was a gold ring with an orange jewel.<br/>After that, Harry got shipped off to the Isle. The king used my abilities to see any future disasters. My only visitor was Ben and that was rare. I wished for escape or permanent death, whichever came first.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End</p><p>Do not worry! I am continuing Hallow's story in the next story.<br/>Fall of Halloween</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>